


in this handmade heaven i come alive

by littlecreature



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, More Fluff, i am captaining the fuck outta this ship, i guess I love them, well this was quick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-08 00:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecreature/pseuds/littlecreature
Summary: the future, as discussed in “losing you is what i’m afraid of”





	in this handmade heaven i come alive

**Author's Note:**

> wow this was quick, but i really love this pairing so here we are. 
> 
> title comes from marina’s “handmade heaven.”

It takes the coven a little longer to stabilise than Dorcas would have thought. A year, maybe, with the rate Zelda was steaming a head at. 

 

Three years later, and they’ve almost gotten there. Prudence comes back just as everything is pulled together — Blackwood is gone, but she didn’t come back with his head on a stick as the redhead had hoped. He had been relieved of his earthly bindings. Prudence hadn’t wanted any evidence of his existence left. Minus herself and her siblings. They know Nick is doing okay by now, but both he and Sabrina keep their distance — they all understood. He would recover in time. 

 

Dorcas keeps putting off her leave to go to Italy — until she can’t. Zelda has already been in talks with Prudence to make her the new head of the academy, to eventually let her take over as high priestess when the time comes. Agatha has already ventured off to the far corners of the world, wanting to collect as much knowledge on international witch practices as possible. 

 

Dorcas has been manning the choir, giving her something to do. They can’t sing as well as her own class had been able too — barely any of them can do a simple scale, for lilith’s sake. But she takes it in her stride. Melvin dabbles in tutoring the slower kids, the orphans — the ones that get adopted into the mortal world and are quite surprised when Zelda turns up at their house the month of the their dark baptism to explain, well, everything. He’s good at it — patient and surprisingly, he doesn’t take any shit from the ones that test his boundaries. He decides he’ll continue it when they move. 

 

Soon enough they’re caught up in a mess of packing and unpacking; fighting and falling for each other again. They spend their evenings surrounded by their academy duties and boxes of books and clothes and everything that they’re taking with them. 

 

The fighting doesn’t stop him proposing. It’s two weeks until they leave and she’s skidding through the academy, a letter about their apartment clutched in her hands — they’d got it and could stop worrying and he catches her in the atrium, and he is incredibly public about the proposal. 

 

She’s a little mad that he catches her so off guard, and that it’s in front of students, but it was already pre-approved by Prudence and he’d spent the whole day trying to contact Agatha and get her unholy blessing — he’d barely been off his phone for two seconds before popping the question because he couldn’t wait  any longer . 

 

When they leave, Prudence struggles to let go and Zelda tells Melvin to look after her ( even though she can look after herself ) — and the younger students given them a terribly made card ( which stays with them indefinitely, tucked away in a box of memorabilia ). 

 

The heat in Italy floors the pair of them for a week. After unpacking, the apartment is doused in a cooling charm and gelato is their best friend. But they get used too it, and just before she starts, they get married in a very private ceremony — which is very unlike her, but they’re eager and next time they’re in Greendale, they’ll party ( which, they do and perhaps,  somebody gets biblically pissed off of the wine ). 

 

Melvin stays true to his word, and starts tutoring — mostly for the children of the higher members of the church and Rome is full of them. It’s their religions playground for the rich and famous. Her job, on the other hand, demands her energy, but she works with it. It’s bitch work, if she’s honest, stuck in the necropolis, wishing she could be out exploring the city. But they do that on their own time — they explore the whole country, from Rome to Pompeii to Venice, across to Sicilia on one of her first weekends off. Prudence demands pictures, she gets them. Plenty of Dorcas striking a pose in front of historic sites — but also several of her in a bikini, leaping into the nearest large body of water when possible. 

 

Another several years down the line, her hard work pays off, she becomes part of a select inner circle, after proving her worth to the Anti-Pope — she deals with other covens, a liaison between Rome and any part of the world that she’s demanded to go too. A perk is that she runs into her raven haired sister often, and whoever she’s partnered up with at the time. But she’s solitary, mostly. 

 

When she’s in Rome, it finally feels like she’s returned home. 

 

She dumps her bags at the door, shoes kicked off. She can hear Melvin somewhere in the apartment. Her keys jingle as they’re tossed lazily into the bowl on the sideboard and she checks their living room — nothing. His familiar, Argos (a very sweet natured Lhasa apso), lounges on the sofa and she gives his ears a quick scratch, before checking on her own familiar — Lernaean, a pygmy rattlesnake is curled up in his tank, the food from that morning already demolished. She coos at him, praising him for eating everything. 

 

So she checks the kitchen. 

 

“I thought I’d find you in here.” She finds him sitting atop the counter, a cup of ( what she assumes ) coffee in his hands. Despite living in Italy, she can’t stand the taste of the stuff, unless it’s diluted with copious amounts of sugar and milk — blasphemous, she knows. 

 

“Yeah, long day?” He answers and asks at the same, as she steals a kiss, before busting herself in the fridge, looking for juice. She finds some, pulling a chair away from the table and joining him. 

 

“Mhm. We should go out tonight. Dinner, drinks.” 

 

“Please.” 

 

They do go out, eventually. But they’re lazy about it, and the bedroom suddenly occupies them when she’s halfway dressed and he’s just finished in the shower. 

 

Punctuality is not their strong suit. They learned to stop making reservations anywhere. But dinner is good regardless. It’s late when they wander back down to the spanish steps — they know the city like the back of their hands, so even if they had to walk ( because when they get tired, they can just blink and they’ll be back home ), they’d never get lost. 

 

Nobody is around, so they linger on the steps like a pair of young teens — she’s balanced in his lap, lips working on his neck and they recount memories as a cool breeze wraps around them. 

 

They stop after a while and the silence they’re lulled into is a comfortable one and their fingers wind together, his thumb brushing over her knuckles. 

 

“I’m pregnant.” 

 

She hadn’t planned on telling him so bluntly, or without some sort of build up — but the moment is so fitting, just the two of them, lost in their own little world. She’s happiest here, she thinks. 

 

“What?” 

 

He’s pulled back a little, so he can look at her, head tilting to the side, hand tightening just slightly, around hers. Her smile is smug, because she’s got him back for the proposal — so off guard. 

 

“You heard me.” 

 

“You’re wonderful.” 

 

They tell Zelda first. They need a midwife, after all. 


End file.
